


Bow To Your Queen

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dominance, F/M, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Marriage, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The day they'd been waiting for has finally arrived! Josh and Corrin are finally married, and spend the night happily consummating their love for one another





	Bow To Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for bravevesperia01 - all concepts, ideas and original characters belong to him  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email

Takumi’s face, flushed with laughter, looked like it might split open, he was smiling so widely. Gesturing with both hands, he continued on with the story that had everyone in peals of laughter, “I’m standing there, the string to my bow in tatters, about a second way from pulling my knife out of my boot when I hear just this blood curdling cry from above me. I instantly knew it was Hinoka, but she sounded like something out of the underworld. I look up, there she is, on her Pegasus, flying at break neck speed towards the hulking Faceless in front of me and I’m letting out a sigh of relief, thinking that she’s just going to chop its head or something. That didn’t happen.” 

“Oh gods, I can’t even begin to imagine what she did.” Ryoma said, a brilliant smile on his face, slow swirls of smoke rising out of the lit pipe held between two of his long, calloused fingers. 

“Knowing Hinoka…” Josh chuckled, “What’d she do?” 

Takumi’s smile, somehow, managed to grow even wider, “Launched herself off of her Pegasus at full speed, went flying through the air like one of my arrows and proceeded to,” Takumi paused for effect, his eyes gleaming with amusement, “headbutt the Faceless.” 

“She didn’t?” Josh cried amongst roars of laughter, “You lie!” 

“It’s the honest truth!” Takumi declared, “Without any hesitation, she flung herself off her Pegasus and headbutted it. I’m standing there, watching this entire thing play out, jaw on the ground, then I look over to Corrin, who looks just as stumped as I do and then she starts laughing. And, you know how it is with Corrin. Once she starts laughing-“

“It’s impossible not to.” Xander chortled, his broad shoulders bouncing, a delicate pink dying his pale cheeks. 

“She gets going, then I start laughing then we’re both in hysterics. We can barely stand up, we’re both laughing so hard. I’m not sure if Hinoka managed to take out the Faceless with the headbutt or if she hit it with her spear or what but it goes down, and she turns to find me and Corrin on the ground, laughing our heads off.”

“Oh gods,” Leo gasped, wiping his eyes, “what’d she do?”

“Just stands there, looking at us like we’ve lost our minds. Doesn’t even dawn on her that what she’d just done was ridiculous. Then, if that wasn’t bad enough, Saizo shows up because Ryoma-nii always has a six sense about these things.” 

“I thought you two had suffered a head injury.” Saizo commented from his place behind Ryoma, his voice strained as though he was trying to hold back laughter and failing badly at it, “It wasn’t until Corrin made a comment about using her head that I figured you two were fine.” 

“What’d Corrin say?” Josh asked Takumi, already expecting it to be terrible since it was Corrin after all. 

“She looks straight at Hinoka, her face bright red, giggling so hard that she can hardly speak and says ‘I know Ryoma-nii told you that your head is the best weapon to use in battle but I don’t think he meant it like that’!” 

The group collectively laughed and groaned, rolling their eyes at the terrible joke. One hand clamped over his mouth, Saizo let out a muffled chuckle, “She looked so proud of herself after she said that.” 

“What happened then, Takumi?” Xander asked. 

“Sadly, that is where my tale ends.” Takumi giggled, shaking his head slightly, causing his ponytail to swish lightly, “Another Faceless came barging in, ruining all our fun. I don’t think, though, that Hinoka ever understood what was so funny about it.”

“She headbutted a Faceless,” Ryoma laughed in disbelief, lightly rubbing his eyes, “that’s our Hinoka.” 

“I would have loved to have seen it.” Josh giggled, vividly imaging the scenario in his mind: Hinoka, a blur of red, flying head first directly at a Faceless. He wasn’t sure if that was incredibly daring or just immensely stupid. Either way, it must’ve been one hell of a sight. 

“You’ll see more than enough shenanigans after the wedding.” Takumi snorted, reaching over to give Josh’s knee a quick tap. “You ready for that?”

“Of course!” Josh replied confidentially, positively beaming at the thought. 

“Speaking of which,” Xander glanced over at the window, gauging the time in the shadow splayed out on the wooden floor, “It’s about time. We should go meet our sisters.”

“I’ll go see if they’re ready.” Saizo said before disappearing without a trace. 

Getting to his feet, careful not to crease or wrinkle the gorgeous, ornamental, traditional outfit he was dressed in, Josh smiled up at Ryoma when he stepped forward to gently push some stray hairs back in place, arranging everything so it sat perfectly. Once he was done, he stepped back to admire his work, gave a pleased nod and said, “I don’t think even Corrin will look this pretty.” 

Josh flushed, rolled his eyes, though he was happy to hear Ryoma-nii say so since, technically, his garb was much more on the feminine side, and said, “Please, Corrin looks gorgeous even when she’s covered in mud and sweat.” 

“You ready?” Leo asked, stepping up to his side and lightly smoothing down Josh’s collar. 

“Yes, I am more than ready.” Josh said excitedly, the pace of his heart already picking up in anticipation.

“As if you even needed to ask.” Xander fondly teased Leo, “He’s been practically shining with excitement for the past few weeks.”

Taking hold of Ryoma’s sleeve, he followed them out into the hallway. It was almost hard to believe that it wouldn’t be too much longer until he and Corrin were wed. After so much planning, so much waiting, so much time, it was finally happening! He felt like he might ascend straight up into the heavens, he was so incredibly happy! Forcing himself to focus so that he didn’t trip over the heavy hem, comforted by being surrounded by his soon to be brothers, Josh gripped tighter onto Ryoma’s sleeve and set his sights on the main hall. 

-

Unsurprisingly, Corrin looked beyond gorgeous. When she appeared amongst the flurry of her sisters, all donning traditional Hoshidan garb, she stood out like a beam of sunlight on a dreary winter day. His breath rushed out of his lungs, leaving him feeling lightheaded. He could hardly believe how incredible she looked, could hardly believe that he was about to be married to someone so beautiful. Smiling softly, the twinkle in her eyes more than telling him that she was acutely aware of the effect she was having on him, she took his hands into her own, squeezed them warmly and together, they made the slow progression down the main hall, to where the priest stood. 

Blessings from both beaming families were given to them as they passed. Ryoma and Xander, the heads of their respective families, were the last to offer, and when Josh stopped before the priest, he could still feel the comforting warmth of Ryoma’s hand on the top of his head. People whispered soft prayers for a prosperous and long marriage, one not affected by grief or loss but swaddled with happiness and love. All fell silent as the priest (who was, thankfully, not Azama, despite how much the monk had tried to wiggle his way into said position) raised his gnarled hands, looked at the to-be-wed couple with a gentle smile on his face, and began. 

The wedding flew by in a blur. By the end of it, he could hardly remember what had happened. He knew he gave his vows flawlessly (thank the Gods), gone weak in the knees when Corrin gave hers then there was the kiss, which seemed to stretch into blissful, golden eternity and after those words rang out: man and wife, for now until the end of time. Through the haze of memories that was the wedding, he could recall Camilla’s laughing, crying face; Elise and Sakura clinging onto one another, squeaking with joy; Takumi letting out a cheer, playfully jostling the more reserved Leo; Ryoma and Xander, beaming with calm, delighted contentment, watching the scene with obvious pride in their eyes. 

After that…he had no idea. He knew the logistics of everything but as for the actual details, he might as well try to explain how to explain the inner workings of a Faceless. A celebration had occurred, that he did know since they’d been planning it for months now and he’d been involved in the planning process but as for the specifics, he could absolutely not recall. All of his attention was on her throughout the entire night – everything else faded out into background noise, nothing else mattered but her warm, soft touch, her delighted gaze, her beaming smile, just her. There were some quick flashes, some vibrant colors splashed across his memory but other than that, his recollection of the night was of her face. 

Then, the night had deepened to a peaceful black. The celebration was still on-going when they politely excused themselves, citing exhaustion, though given the way Camilla winked, Xander and Ryoma chuckled, and Sakura flushed a bright shade of pink, it was obvious that they knew the real reason they gently tugged themselves free. Before they could scurry off, Orochi appeared out of nowhere, her familiar mischievous smile spread across her face, gave Corrin’s stomach a little pat then and them to have an eventual, productive night before tottering off to join the celebration. 

“We will!” Corrin called after her, her face flushed with excitement, though she winked conspiratorially at him before taking him by the hand and tugging him back inside. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing when everyone knows what we’re going to do.” Josh admitted sheepishly, the tips of his ears tingling with heat. 

“Well, it’s to be expected!” Corrin declared with a laugh, leading Josh around a corner then abruptly coming to a stop, turning on her heel and pushing him back against the wall. Wrapping her lithe arms snuggly around his waist, she pressed her chest to his, and kissed him deeply. Moaning abashedly as the taste of her slipped into his mouth, Josh hungrily kissed her back, sliding his lips against hers, shivering slightly when she pushed her tongue inside. Regrettably, all too soon, she was pulling back but he didn’t have time to mourn because the next moment, she was pushed a thigh between his legs, grinding the firm muscle against his cock and giggled when he gasped, “I’ve been waiting all night to get you to myself.”

Grinding against her thigh, already completely hard and starting to soak the front of his underwear, Josh tilted his head back when she began to trail soft, warm kisses down his throat, “W-we should go to our room. Someone is going to see us.” 

Corrin giggled mischievously, “What, do you not want to consummate our marriage right here, in the hallway?”

“I’d rather do it in our bed.” Josh gasped, shuddering at the sensation of her sharp teeth nipping at his earlobe. While he did want to get right too it, doing it out in public was a little bit way too much for him. 

Slipping away with an over-exaggerated, suffering sigh, which was completely ruined by the huge smile on her face and the warm glimmer in her red eyes, Corrin huffed, “Well, I suppose, if that’s what you want.” 

“Yes,” Josh reached down to hide his very obvious erection best he could with his hand, knowing that he had to be as red as a tomato by that point, “please.” 

Giggling once again, Corrin swooped forward to press a quick kiss against his lips, whispered, “You’re so cute!” before grabbing his hand again. Together, they flew down the hallways, racing towards their newly appointed private quarters, which they would be sharing when they were at the Hoshidan castle. Far as he heard, a similar arrangement had been made at the Nohrian castle as well. He was interested to see what that room looked like, considering Camilla and Elise had put it together. It probably wasn’t too far off to imagine it was full of a considerable amount of frilly things. 

In no time at all, the doors to their private quarters came into view. He was about to put an extra boost of speed into his step, eager to be behind closed doors, where he didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting or barging in on them, when Corrin swooshed down, gathered him up into her arms and carried him into the room like he was a princess, pushing the door closed with one well aimed kick. Blushing furiously, covering his face with his hands, he mumbled, “I could’ve walked.”

“I know, but this is so much more romantic, don’t you think?” Corrin spun him around a couple times before setting him back down, pausing just a moment to press a kiss against his temple before sighing heavily and slipping further into the room. 

Glancing around, he found it to be every bit as…Hoshidan as he was expecting. Though, all of his attention immediately zeroed in on the bed. It was huge, fluffy and looked so incredibly inviting. Swallowing hard, his gaze darted over to Corrin. Unsurprisingly, she was already undressing, quickly and expertly tugging at the fabric, knots and ties that covered her person. His hands automatically rose to undress himself but stopped as he was half-heartedly tugging on the sash around his waist, his eyes glued to Corrin. Without a hint of embarrassment or bashfulness, she slipped out of the heavy ceremonial clothing, revealing her naked body. A rush of heat poured into the base of his belly, causing his cock to twitch excitedly, at the sight of her. His gaze immediately shot down to one of his favorite parts: the thick, heavy, veiny cock hanging between her smooth thighs. So far, he had only tasted that gorgeous length with his mouth, and while he was looking forward to having his mouth stuffed full with her cock, the anticipation of having it inside of him, having her fuck him was nearly too much to bear. 

As she turned to look at him, offering a small, playful smile, the urge to feel her skin against his slammed into him without enough force to nearly knock him off. Clumsily tugging at his own clothing, he made no headway until she strolled over to him with a laugh and gave him a hand. Expertly pushing away layer after layer of clothing, she cooed, “You look so beautiful. I wish I could take you while you were wearing it but I can’t stand the thought of staining it.” 

Josh just snorted quietly in response, mesmerized by Corrin’s hands deftly undoing all the knots and folds. It all seemed like a maze of patchwork to him. He’d tried to follow the steps of putting the outfit on when Hinoka and Camilla first dressed him up but had been quickly lost in the huge bolts of fabric. Once his chest was visible, Corrin leaned down to press a soft kiss against his collarbone, then whispered, her warm breath brushing against his skin, “You’re certain you’re alright with this?” 

“Being the girl, you mean?” Josh said bashfully with a small smile, then nodded when Corrin looked up, “Yeah, it’s a little embarrassing but I really am happy with this decision.” 

Bowing his head, purposefully averting his gaze, his cheeks and ears burning with tingling heat, “I wasn’t so sure at first but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that’s how I want things to be. So,” he reached up to take one of her hands, bringing it to his cheek and pressing the slender fingers against his cheek, “I’m certain.” 

“Good.” Corrin breathed with an elated smile. Surging forward, she pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, nipping hard at his lower lip, making him gasp, “Let’s get you out of the rest of this clothing. I can’t wait anymore.” 

Josh stood stock still, letting Corrin do all the work, since she was able to get through everything so much more quickly. In no time at all, they were both standing naked, surrounding by yards of fabric. He briefly thought about gathering everything up – something so beautiful didn’t belong on the floor – but the idea was dashed when Corrin, seemingly at the end of her patience, grabbed him, tugged him forward and pushed him straight down onto the bed. He fell into what felt like a cloud – everything was so soft and fluffy. If he wasn’t already so turned on, he was certain that he might’ve fallen asleep instantly. Eagerly licking his lips, he held his hands out to Corrin as she climbed up onto the bed as well. Taking both wrists into one hand, she kissed one of the palms then tied a length of cord that he hadn’t noticed she’d picked up around them. 

It was one of the cords from his garb, colored a pretty purple that contrasted nicely with his skin. Tying the ends of the cord to the bedframe, she sweetly told him, “You are mine to enjoy. I’m going to spend the entire night tasting every single inch of you.” 

Swallowing hard, already so incredibly excited, Josh nodded numbly, “Please, do.” 

Corrin chuckled, tracing the lines of his mouth with the tips of her fingers, “You really do look so much like a girl. Your face, your body,” her other hand smoothed over his plump, round hips, “everything about you. Sometimes, I forgot that you aren’t one, then I remember this.” Josh gasped sharply, his hips bucking uncontrollably when she reached behind her, wrapped her slender fingers around his twitching cock and gave it a teasing pump, “Not that I’m complaining. It doesn’t matter to me what you have, I’d love you all the same.” 

“D-don’t tease me!” Josh gasped, rolling his hips, wishing she wouldn’t use such limp motions. 

The sound Corrin made spoke volumes before her lips even began moving. Smiling widely, a playful glint shining in her red eyes, she breathed, “Oh, we’re just getting started, my love. First, though, use that pretty little mouth of yours to get me off. I want to feel your mouth pussy clamping down on me.” 

Hearing her talk like that made his body burn with both excitement and tremendous embarrassment. He could never understand how she could say those things so easily. It took everything he had just to tell her that he was happy with being in the girl’s role. He couldn’t even begin to imagine telling her everything that he wanted her to do to him. Shuffling forward, Corrin lead her half-hard cock to his mouth, pressing insistently against his lips. He didn’t need any encouragement. Stretching his mouth as far as it would go, ignoring the warning pop his jaw gave, Josh moaned softly when she pushed in. Her cock slid over his tongue, spreading her intoxicating, delicious taste across his taste buds. Before she got even halfway in, he clamped his lips down, sucking hard on the hot length, rubbing his tongue against the veiny underside. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Corrin panted, shifting forward, pushing her cock in deeper and deeper, a bright flush of red dying her pale cheeks, “You’re already sucking on me so hard.” 

He could feel himself flushing as intense heat poured into his face. If his mouth wasn’t stuffed so incredibly full with her, he might’ve squeaked and mumbled but the fact of the matter was, he did, he loved her cock, he loved her so much. This…this was heaven for him. Spread out underneath her, her weight pressing him into the mattress, so full of her – her taste, her scent, everything, completely enveloped in her. To him, there wasn’t a greater bliss than this. Maybe one day…he’d be able to tell her just how much pleasure, how much satisfaction it gave him to be subservient to her but for now, he just opted on showing with his mouth. 

Relaxing his throat, forcing his jaw opened just a bit wider, wanting her in deeper, wanting her cock to push down into his throat, for her to fuck his throat raw, Josh shuddered when Corrin, never known for her patience, grunted softly, grabbed a handful of his hair, and wrenched him forward, burying the last bit of her cock inside, smooshing his nose into her fragrant pubic hair. It was hard to breathe, a dull ache settled in his temples, and he was already right on the cusp of cumming. If his hands had been free, they would have flown down to his cock, desperately jerking off as his orgasm pressed hard against the back of his balls. 

“Good boy.” Corrin gasped, “Here’s your reward for taking it all.” 

Pushing his head back down against the pillow, Corrin began to roughly thrust into his mouth, fucking his throat in the way that, if his tongue didn’t always get so tied with embarrassment, he’d be able to tell her he loved it the most. Hips banging against him, the head of her cock rubbing insistently against the lining of his throat, fully dominating him, forcing it deep inside, it was so rough and hard – he couldn’t get enough of it. Gasping and panting overtop him, each noise sending electric bolts cascading down his spine, ending up in his groin as explosions of heat, all of his focus was on her, her cock, her taste – the tingling, tight sensation of barely being able to breathe hardly registered. When it did, it only seem to add to the ever growing pleasure blooming inside his belly. Precum dribbled down his throat. Every time he pressed his tongue against that one special spot at the base of her cock, it spurted out, accompanied by Corrin moaning loudly. He did wish they were in a different position because, like this, he couldn’t see her. All he could see was a blur of her body, the swinging shapes of her breasts. 

Still, there was more than enough time for him to get incredible views later on. Right now, he knew all he should he focusing on was servicing her gorgeous cock. The moment he thought that, however, the pace of her thrusts became erratic, speeding up until she was only halfway pulling out before pushing back in. Cumming, he thought ecstatically, his dizzy head full of buzzing. Clamping his lips even tighter around her shaft, ramping up the suction, he fervently milked her, wanting nothing more for her to spill her cum down his throat. Thankfully, he didn’t want to wait for much longer. With a cracked cry of his name, Corrin threw her head back, shoved her hips forward, burying his nose in her pubic hair once again and came. He swallowed everything down greedily, once again right on the verge of cumming. If she had so much as even grazed his cock at that moment, he would have cum. 

Once he had sucked out every last drop, she slid her cock out from between his red, swollen lips, smiling sweetly down at him as he gasped loudly. 

“What do you say?” She asked, wiping a trace of her jizz from his lips and pushing it into his mouth. 

“Thank you.” He replied breathlessly, lips already closing around her finger, licking and sucking the last bit off. 

“Good boy.” Corrin giggled, “Now, onto the main dish.” 

Josh’s heart jumped in excited exhilaration. His eyes bounced down to her still rigid cock, dripping with his saliva. Wanting nothing more than to feel her body between his legs, he began to spread them instinctively. Leaning down to place a warm kiss on the corner of his mouth, moving her head back when he tried to capture her lips in a real kiss, she laughed, “Eager, are we?” 

“Can you blame me?” Josh mumbled, trying not to sound too impatient and failing badly. 

“I told you, I’m going to taste every single part of you tonight so,” slipping down, her slender hands roaming over his chest, the mischievous grin on her face widened at the shudder that wracked his body when her warm palms brushed against his nipples, “I going to enjoy this to the fullest.”

“Corrin-!” Josh panted, then his words were cut off by a sharp gasp when she leaned down to replace her hand with her mouth. “Not there! Wait-!”

Taking one of his nipples between her teeth, she lightly nibbled on it, rolling the hardened nub around with her tongue before giving it a hard, teasing suck. When his skin was thoroughly saturated with her spit, she moved to the other one, lavishing it with broad tongue strokes, hard swipes and a teasing nip that made him squeak. When her mouth wasn’t playing with one, her hand was. Pinching his nipple between two fingers, she tugged, twisted and pressed with just the right amount of force. In no time at all, he was writhing underneath her ministrations, a puddle of precum on his stomach, hands clamped over his mouth, barely able to keep the embarrassing sounds trying to flow out of him at bay. 

“You really love it when I mess with your nipples, don’t you?” Corrin whispered, “You’re making such cute sounds.” 

Josh didn’t dare move his hands away from his mouth. He knew the moment he tried to respond, she would do something and he would end up letting out a really lewd, humiliating sound but…this was getting dangerous. If she kept going, he was going to cum. Giving her a blowjob before had already gotten him right up to the edge. A couple more nips, a few more hard twists, and he knew that he’d cum. Swallowing hard, Josh slowly lowered his hands away from his face. There were going to be a lot of orgasms tonight, that much was obvious – Corrin probably wasn’t going to let him sleep until he was cumming water but this first one…he didn’t want to have it from her just playing with his nipples. 

Let out a hard, shaky breath, he mumbled, his face practically on fire, “I…I wanna cum…w-with you inside…me…”

He felt as though steam must be rising out of the top of his head but…it was worth saying those words in order to watch Corrin’s eyes widened, an intense flush of red flooding into her face and an intense spark of lusty want exploding in her eyes. If anything, it did give him a sense of pride – for once, he’d been the one getting her all hot and bothered. Sucking in a deep breath, a dazzlingly happy smile appearing on her face, she swooped down to give him a big, sloppy kiss and cooed lovingly, nuzzling against him, “How can I resist a request like that? You asked so cutely, I can hardly bear it!” 

A couple more kisses, ones he happily returned, then with an excited pant, she was flipping him over onto his stomach. It put his arms into a bit of an awkward position, and denied him a view but he was nowhere near complaining. Spreading his legs, shuddering when he felt her slip between them, Josh gasped sharply when her slender hands landed on his ass. Pushing up against her, trying to show rather than tell her just how much he wanted her inside of him, he moaned when she became to firmly squeeze, caress and play with the lush, plump lobes. While it did feel amazing, his cock was about ready to burst. 

“D-don’t tease me.” Josh gasped, wiggling his ass desperately. 

In response, Corrin reared back one hand and brought it sailing down onto one of his ass cheeks. Yelping in surprise, he was barely given any time to register what had just happened before she was spanking his ass again. There came a giddy giggle from behind him, followed by Corrin softly saying, “I love watching your ass jiggle.”

Burying his face into the pillow, Josh moaned, “Don’t say stuff like that!” 

“Like what?” Corrin whispered, learning down so that her mouth was right by his ear, “That I love smacking your juicy ass and making the skin bright red? That I want to keep spanking you until I can see a vivid handprint? I wonder if I can make you cum from just spanking you. You were already about to cum from just having your nipples played with a little bit so how long would you last if I just kept playing with your ass?”

“Corrin!” Josh whined softly, turning to look up at her, “Please?” 

“Okay, okay.” She giggled, pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek, “You’re just so cute, I can’t help it!”

“I’m not cute.” Josh mumbled, though he could feel himself starting to smile as well. 

“Cute,” Corrin whispered, kissing his temple, “cute,” she kissed the curve of his brow, “cute! You’re so cute!”

“Corrin.” Josh sighed, while tilting his head to give her better access so he could have even more kisses. 

“Yes, yes, so impatient!” She giggled, finally leaning back, lightly running her fingertips over what was probably the very red globes of his ass, “Not that I can blame you. I’ve been waiting to get inside of you for so long.” 

A bolt of heat raced up his spine when she spread his cheeks apart, baring his hole to her for the first time. He expected more teasing, for her to playfully swipe the pad of her thumb against his virgin hole, huskily commenting on how violently he twitched, as though he couldn’t wait for her to shove her length inside, or for her to use her tongue to get him right to that brink so that when she shoved in for the first time, he was immediately cumming. Already, he could feel himself getting frustrated from impatience. Thankfully, it seemed that Corrin was finally at the end of her rope. 

Josh gasped loudly, his back arching slightly when he felt the hard, hot tip of Corrin’s cock pressing against him. Pushing back against her, unconsciously wiggling his hips, grinding the head of her cock against his hole, Josh panted, “Please!”

A slender hand lashed forward, grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. At the same time, Corrin took a bruising hold on his hip, pulled him down as she shoved her hips forward. With one hard thrust, near half of her length was buried inside of him. Stars exploded in front of his eyes. A weird rushing filled his ears. Every inch of his body was tingling, overwhelmed with warmth. And pleasure, the pleasure was beyond anything he’d ever experienced before. He had expected it to hurt…at least, a little since he was a virgin and her cock was so big but his hole hungrily, greedily swallowed up her cock. It slid in easily, rubbing and scrapping against his pulsing, overheated insides. It was like his hole was made for her cock. She was so big…his ass was stuffed so full and in some far off regions of his mind where rational thought was still possible, he dizzily wondered to himself why they waited so long to do this. One more thrust, and her pubic bone was resting firmly against his ass. He was crying out her name shamelessly, smashing his ass back against her, driving her cock in even further. 

“Does it feel good?” She panted into his ear. 

“Good!” Josh wailed, “More! Corrin! More!” 

She needed no further urging from him. Still holding tightly onto his hair, she began to thrust, rocking her hips back and forth, slamming against him with vicious, enrapturing force. Using what little leverage he had to meet her thrusts, Josh somehow managed not to cum within the first few hard strokes of her cock but when Corrin gave his ass one more hard slap, every muscle in his body tightened up, a scalding hot bolt of electric heat radiated up from the base of his belly, rushing through the network of nerves and fibers. He came with a sobbing gasp of Corrin’s name, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he spent himself all over the bed covers. 

“No good.” He heard Corrin grumble from somewhere above him, then the binds around his wrists were being roughly tugged loose. Tossing aside the cord, Corrin, with her cock still buried deep inside of him, grabbed him by the waist and easily flipped him over onto his back. A rush of divine bliss poured into his chest, making him short of breath when he caught sight of her elated, flushed face. Smiling softly, a beautiful glow about her, she brushed the backs of her fingers along the curve of his sweaty cheek and murmured, “That’s better. Now, I can see you.” 

Josh stared up at her, in awe of the gorgeous woman who chose him, who wanted to be with him, who wanted him then slowly reached up to cup her warm cheeks. Tugging her down gently, he pressed an adoring kiss against her plump lips and whispered, “I love you, my queen.” 

“I love you too!” Corrin laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly to her warm body, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his forehead and nose, “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

Pulling back with a soft exhale, she corrected her stance, shuffling forward until she was on her knees, then slid her slender hands up underneath his thighs. Pushing his legs up slightly, hungrily licking her lips, she began to move again, slowly at first, rolling her hips, thrusting gently so that he could feel every last inch of her inside of him, watching his face as he began to pant and moan, his hands grasping at the bedcovers. Leaning down to give one of his nipples a teasing lick, she began to speed up, tugging her hips back a bit further so she could slam inside, making him gasp loudly. 

“Corrin!” Josh moaned, “Harder! Please!”

“Yes, my love.” Corrin breathed, sounding as though she was drowning in bliss. Spreading his legs open further, she steadied herself then returned to the hard, strong thrusts, driving her cock in repeatedly, slamming her hips against him, filling the room up with the sounds of sweaty flesh slapping together. Their moans, pants and gasped mingled together. After a few thrusts, Corrin released his legs, dropping down so that they were pressed tightly together. Possessively claiming his mouth, shoving her tongue deep inside, the pace of her thrusts speeding up, becoming jerky and erratic. Despite having cum just a short while ago, he was already nearly there again. 

“Corrin! Corrin!” Josh sobbed, his voice muffled by her lips. Together, they were going to cum together! 

Suddenly, Corrin ripped her mouth away, swung her head down to his shoulder and bite down hard on the patch of skin right at the base of his mouth. A weird shudder wracked his body, pleasure mixing with pain, as his hips strained up off the bed, pressing insistently against her, his orgasm rushing through his body, jizz spurting into the space between them. At the same time, he felt a distinct warmth inside his ass, and knew she had cum inside of him. That realization was almost enough to make him cum a second time. Gasping weakly, his hips bucking jerkily, he clamped down hard onto her twitching cock, his ass instinctively milking out every last drop. 

“Mine.” Corrin purred, leaning back to admire the bite, “I want to cover every inch of your body with my mark. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” 

“Please do.” Josh responded hazily, still reeling from his orgasm. 

“You okay?” Corrin asked, concern filling up her voice. 

“You came inside. It feels so good.” Josh breathed, slowly rolling his hips, his somehow still erect cock twitching when her dick rubbed against his jizz coated insides. 

“I’ll give you a lot more.” Corrin said in response, the concern replaced with heat, “I’m not sure if I can get your pregnant from just one time so we’ll have to go all through the night to make sure.” 

“Pregnant?” Josh asked, after a moment of confusion, “I can’t get-“

“I’m a divine dragon, love.” Corrin laughed softly, “If I will it, it’ll happen. In fact, I think I may have been wrong.” 

Corrin pressed her palm felt against his belly, was silent for a few moments then a huge grin spread across her face, “Well, I was wrong, you are pregnant with my child but I’m still going to give you lots of my cum.”

“I’m pregnant?” Josh asked in disbelief, touching the same area of his belly that Corrin was, halfway expecting to feel a heartbeat or for his belly to have already started growing. It still felt the same so he wasn’t certain how Corrin could possibly know that. 

“Yes, I wasn’t expecting it to happen so fast since this is a bit tricky but,” Corrin laughed again, “I guess it’s too be expected. I am of royal blood, the power of the ancient dragons swims through my veins, and you are made for something like this, not to mention, you accepted me so readily so of course it’d be quick. I just wasn’t expecting it to be this quick.” 

“Our child…” Josh whispered in awe, tears springing up to his eyes, a delighted smile appearing on her face, hardly able to believe it, “You’re serious? Please, Corrin, tell me-“

“I’m serious.” Corrin whispered reassuringly, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss, lovingly covering the back of his hand with hers, “You carry our child. Are you happy?” 

Tears streaming down his face, Josh nodded with a soft sob, clumsily pushing the tears away, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m just so happy right-“

“Oh, don’t be sorry, my love!” Corrin soothed him, kissing away the leftover tears, “You truly are happy?”

“I am!” Josh declared jubilantly, raising his head to smile brightly up at her, “How could I not be? Our child! I’m carrying your child! A family…we’re going to be a family! I…I’m so happy!”

“We are.” Corrin kissed his lips once more, “I can’t wait to make a family with you, Josh.” 

Wrapping his arms firmly around her shoulders, weaving his fingers through her silky hair, he laughed, “Your sisters are going to be beside themselves with joy.” 

“Camilla is definitely going to cry herself into hysterics. I can’t wait to see Xander’s and Ryoma’s faces. I know they’ll be happy but they’ll definitely be surprised before that.” Corrin agreed, “The news will have to wait, though. I still haven’t had anywhere near my fill of you. I need so much more.” 

Josh bashfully ducked his head then looked up at her through fluttering eyelashes, “I want more…too. I want so much more of you.” 

“Good, because I don’t plan on letting you sleep at all tonight!” Corrin gleefully declared, pushing him back down onto the mattress and claiming his mouth again. As she was shifting her weight between his legs, getting eagerly ready for round two, Josh’s mind went to the belly growing inside his belly and a fresh wave of tears streaked down his cheeks. Pregnant, he was pregnant with Corrin’s baby…there were no words that he knew of that could describe how right that felt, how content he felt to learn that wonderful news. Right here, with her, wrapped up in her arm, pressed down by her weight, this was where he was meant to be. His queen, his beautiful queen…he wanted to kneel at her feet for the rest of his life. He never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to hers, and only hers for the rest of his life. There was no other place for him than right there, with her. 

-

The announcement went smoother than he expected. 

Of course, there was a fair amount of surprise from both families, neither he nor Corrin were really expecting them to take it in stride but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be. Unsurprisingly, the sisters recovered the quickest, bouncing back easily from their startled expressions and gaping mouths. Just as Corrin predicted, Camilla immediately began to bawl, throwing her arms around Josh and smothering him in her ample bosom. Though it was only a day after he’d been impregnated, she was already predicting with absolute certainty that the child would be a girl. Elise and Sakura cried quite a bit as well but they didn’t catch reach the levels of sobbing that Camilla went to. Instead, the tears flowed freely down their pink cheeks as they hugged Josh and gasped out congratulations. 

It took the brothers a little more time but when they finally recovered, everyone seemed ecstatic by this development. Takumi gave him a gentle slap on the back, beaming from ear to ear. Leo immediately began talking about spells that could alleviate morning sickness and all the other ailments that affected pregnant individuals. Xander and Ryoma both began to chatter about the official announcement, how best to phrase it and all that sort of political jargon that made Josh’s head hurt. Sticking close to Corrin’s side, feeling a bit like he was reclining on a cloud, he watched the gleeful chaos play out, content to bask in his wife’s warm and enjoy everyone talk about the baby. 

“I’ve heard descendants of Divine Dragons can do a great many wondrous things but this was not something I would have expected.” Ryoma said teasing, offering Josh a playful wink, clapping one hand lightly onto his shoulder, “Still, regardless of the method, I am eagerly looking forward to having a niece or nephew.”

“Niece, I’m sure of it!” Camilla excitedly declared, “Oh, my Corrin, what will you name her?” 

Corrin laughed, “Sister, hardly a day has gone by! We haven’t even begun to consider names yet.”

“It’s never too early!” Elise piped up, practically swinging off of Sakura’s shoulders, her eyes dancing with barely restrained glee. 

“You will allow me to train them in the ways of the sword, won’t you, Corrin?” Ryoma asked, speaking over the rabble of what the baby should be named. Camilla was already beginning to list of a plethora of possible names, while Elise was nodding somberly by her side, occasionally piping up to comment on one or another. 

“Of course,” Corrin replied with a nod, “though, you never know, they may choose archery or spears instead.” 

Ryoma shrugged good-naturedly, “All good options but it never hurts to have some training in swordsmanship.” 

“He just wants someone to teach since Shiro rejected everything for a spear.” Takumi laughed, slinging one arm fondly around Josh’s shoulder, “You doing alright?” 

“Better than alright.” Josh replied, beaming. “I think I might burst because I’m so happy!” 

“You best spoil him rotten, Corrin.” Takumi laughed, glancing over Josh’s head at his sister. 

“Naturally.” Corrin responded as though that was the most obvious thing in the world, wrapping her arms snuggly around Josh’s waist and squeezing him close, “Besides it’s impossible to not want to spoil him.” 

“How are we going to do the announcement?” Elise excitedly inquired. “Everyone will want to know that a new member of the family is going to be born! We must tell everyone in Nohr and Hoshido!”

Xander waved one hand, a peacefully joyful expression on his face, “That can wait until later. The public doesn’t need to know right away, and I think Josh needs some time to rest before we have throes of well-wishers pouring into the halls.”

Ryoma nodded in agreement, “We would not want to overwhelm him, not now nor any time during the pregnancy. In the meantime, this is cause for celebration! A new prince or princess will be joining our family, and they must be welcomed from the moment their soul enters this world. Let the castle know of the good news! We celebrate the new life tonight!” 

There were numerous cries of agreement. Ryoma called for Kagero, who appeared out of nowhere, almost as though she’d been there all along, hiding in the shadows and asked her to gather everyone he needed to prepare a feast. Assignments were quickly given out, and their family flew out of the room, intent on getting this celebration happening as quickly as possible. Takumi gave his hair a friendly ruffle as he passed; Elise and Sakura both kissed his cheek as they whispered another bout of congratulations; Leo softly made him promise that the moment he felt anything was wrong, he would call him, which Josh readily agreed to; Camilla went in for one more tearful hug, sweetly reassuring him that everything would he handled, that he didn’t need to worry about a single thing; finally, Ryoma and Xander both patted his head, their normally composed expressions crumbling as they allowed themselves to show just how excited and happy they were. Together, they walked out of the room, following the excited chatter of their siblings. 

Giggling at their exuberance, relieved that everyone had taken it so well, Josh melted into his wife’s embrace and whispered, “I think they’re even more excited than we are.” 

“Oh, most definitely.” Corrin laughed, “I can already tell that this is a pregnancy that’s going to involve the whole family. They probably won’t give you a moment’s peace until the child is 30.” 

“I don’t mind.” Josh hummed, snuggling closer, “It makes me happy, to see them so excited. As well as a little relieved since all of this is so very new, and most of them have experience in such a thing.”

They were both quiet for several moments, simply enjoying each other’s warmth in the quiet then Josh softly spoke up, “If they’re a girl, you want to name her Mikoto, or if they’re a boy, you want to name him Sumeragi.” 

“I do.” Corrin responded with a nod, seemingly unaffected at him being able to guess. “If they’re a girl, I want her to grow up to be as incredible, peaceful and kind as my Mother was, and if they’re a boy, I want him to be just as brave, selfless and fierce as Father.”

“I know they will, regardless of what we decide to name them, because they’ll have you as an example.” 

He felt Corrin flush then he was being squeezed even tighter, “Will you be okay with naming our child either of those? I do not wish to make you think that it is set in stone that we must.”

“Of course.” Josh said, turning slightly to give Corrin a tiny kiss on the temple, “I think those names will be perfect for our firstborn. Camilla, I think, will be happy with our choice in names.” 

Corrin raised her head, leaned forward as if she were going to kiss him when Elise came bursting back into the room. Breathing heavily with excitement, she, apparently not catching onto the mood, rushed forward, grabbed both their wrists and began to tug on them whilst happily exclaiming, “Come look, come look!” 

Without explaining what she wanted them to come look at, Elise pulled them out of the room. Glancing happily at one another, both allowed themselves to be tugged around, their shoulders bumping together. Josh placed one hand softly against his belly, sent a quick thanks to the Gods for blessing him with such a gift, then laughed when he near collided into Xander, who caught him in one arm, gave him the briefest squeeze before shooing him off to wherever Elise was taking them. Beaming brightly, his heart practically growing wings inside his chest, Josh gave Corrin a quick peck on the cheek and quickened his step, more than ready to face this new chapter in their lives, with his beloved wife ever at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
